Después del juego
by LaStewi
Summary: "¿Que resulta de que Ness quiera jugar al papa y la mama con Rosalie y Jacob?"  -Pero tienen que tomarse de las manos y decirse cosas bonitas, así como lo hacen mis papas.- Añadió Reneesme.


La pequeña Nessie, impaciente en el sofá ubicado en la sala principal de la mansión Cullen.

Miraba incesante a través de los cristales relucientes, esperando a que finalmente Jacob apareciera. Ansiosa por jugar, y por el también.

Alice, Esme, Jasper y Carlisle, estaban de caza. Edward y Bella, compraban un regalo sorpresa para su hija. Al contrario de, Rosalie y Emmett quienes, por supuesto, no dejarían a ese chucho solo con su sobrina, palabras textuales de la rubia.

La perfecta vampira se encontraba en la cocina, haciendo galletas para el juego de té que haría su adora sobrina. A ella no se le daba muy bien cocinar, y es que, ¿Para que un vampiro necesitaría de saber cocinar? Ni siquiera en su vida humana había cocinado algo o al menos, metido a la cocina. Mas sin embargo, le gustaba hacerlo. Meses atrás había pedido a la adorable Esme, que le enseñara a cocinar. Se sorprendió por la petición de su hija pero encantada le ayudo.

Y Emmett, el seguramente se encontraba con su consola de video juegos, haciendo gestos raros y insultando a los controles. Si, el hacia eso. El corpulento vampiro era un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto. Y bueno, era el niño de Rosalie. ~

El sonido de unas fuertes zancadas avisaba la llegada de Jacob. Reneesme dio un brinco con gracia y salió disparada a abrir la puerta y hacerlo pasar. La pequeña sonrío feliz alzando los brazos hacia él. Quien se puso en cunclillas y propino un dulce beso en la mejilla de la feliz niña.

-Al fin llegas, jake!- Dijo tratando de mostrar un deje de molestia. Ella era idéntica a Isabella, no podían enojarse con él. – Tía Rose, está terminando todo para la comidita.- Dio pequeños saltitos y tomo al hombre de la mano, llevándolo hacia el lugar que habían asignado como el cuarto de juegos de ella.

La rubia vampira no tardo en aparecer, en sus manos traía una refractaria con algunas galletas.

Se acerco y las dejo en la elegante mesita rosa que hacia parte de la decoración.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes cocinar, rubia?- Rosalie fulmino al lobo con los ojos. Respiro profundo, como si lo necesitase y conto hasta 5 para calmarse. Tenía que comportarse delante de su sobrina así que no tuvo más remedio que sonreír.

-Desde que decidiste venir a jugar cosas de niñas.- Jah. ¡Golpe bajo chucho!

El la ignoro y Ness tapo su risa divertida con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos.

Dio un beso en la frente de la niña y musito: "cualquier cosa me llamas. Estaré con Emm."

Ness se levanto de la silla y detuvo a su tía.

-No te vayas. ¡Tengo un juego nuevo!-

-¿Cuál, preciosa?- Le hablo con inmensa ternura.

- ¡Juguemos al papa y la mama!- Dijo feliz.

"¡¿Qué?" se escucho al unisonó.

La adorable niña puso ojitos de perro, haciendo un puchero.

-¿Por favor?

Rose bufo. Y el can, al contrario, parecía muy divertido con el asunto.

Accedieron sin más.

-Siéntense ahí.- Dijo la causante de la situación incómoda para Rosalie. Mientras señalaba la alfombra que estaba llena de cojines de todas las formas y colores.

-¡Mami, papi! Vamos a comer galletas. Yo sé que no te gustan, tía. Así que solo finge que las comes. - Hablo una vez más. Ness era una niña muy inteligente. En la edad, apenas tenía dos años pero parecía alguien de 10 mentalmente.

- Está bien, Ness.- Sonrió Jacob. Tomando dos galletas de la charola donde la niña las traía. Lo mismo hizo Rosalie.

Y así pasaron los minutos y las horas. La rubia le dedicaba una que otra mirada al perro.

Reneesme los miraba atentos.

-Pero tienen que tomarse de las manos y decirse cosas bonitas, así como lo hacen mis papas.- Añadió dándoles las intrusiones del juego.

Rose abrió los ojos como platos. No podía creer lo que hacía por su sobrina.

Jacob extendió la mano hacia ella.

-Dame la mano, amorcito.- Musito de aposta, sabía cuan enojada se pondría, y el, disfrutaba muchísimo de eso.

Después de unos minutos de debate interno de si hacerlo o no; puso su cuidada mano encima de la de él. Sonrió fingidamente y con un dedo movió la cara de Jacob.

-Estas apestosito, cariño.- Las palabras salieron casi a la fuerza de su boca. ¿Acaso su hombre mono esta tan entretenido que no los escuchaba? En estos momentos, era como la damisela en apuros esperando por el rescate del apuesto príncipe.

Cuando salió de la burbuja de sus pensamientos, note que Jacob la estaba mirando y ella, sin darse cuenta también, no se sentía tan mal estar tomada de su mano. Sentía algo especial, la piel del hombre lobo que siempre parecía estar a 100 ºC, no repelía la de ella, que muy al contrario, era tan fría como el hielo. Se sentía extraña y quería sonreír como idiota.

El ruidoso del claxon proveniente del conocido y flamante volvo se escucho. Ella rememoro la situación, se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Jacob, como si se tratase de mil agujas clavándose en su mano. Se levanto rápidamente y fue hacia la entrada de la mansión a reunirse con los recién llegados mientras pasaba fervientemente sus manos por su elegante ropa como si estuviese sucia.

-¡Escúchenme bien! Ness juega con ese estúpido perro así que vigílenla. Porque ese es un mal mal chucho.- No dio tiempo a que bella lloriqueara porque lo hubiese llamado así, ya que salió disparada por las escaleras, llamando a su esposo.

Ellos, quienes no se sorprendieron por el enojo y el odio de rose hacia el amigo de bella, ya que es pan de cada día. ~

Rosalie, abrió la puerta donde estaba Emmett. Se sentó en sus piernas, haciendo que botara lejos el control y le dio un beso lleno de deseo, propicio de la pasional pareja que son.

-¡Apaga ese maldito televisor!- Su esposo río por lo fiera que subió ella. Apago rápidamente la pantalla plasma y se unió a su amada, besándola desesperadamente. No les importo en lo mas mínimo que los demás pudiesen escucharlos. El dejaba de razonar cuando estaba así con Rosalie. El desgarro su camisa, haciendo volar los botones por toda la habitación. Ella rio llena de lujuria.

- ¡Mierda Emmett! Nos vamos a meter en problemas.-

Dijo como pudo. Pero el vampiro no presto atención, sino que, paso suavemente sus colmillos por el largo cuello de ella. Haciendo que soltara un gemido.

-Muchos problemas, chica.-

Ambos rieron y se besaron nuevamente.

Seguramente, hoy quedara destruida alguna casa…


End file.
